


The Hogwarts Founder

by Saltganley



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: Shannon said: I might be crazy.... But I ship Helga and Salazar. Like what if Helga is the one who gave him the basilisk? Sort of like an experiment. "Its either going to be a giant snake..... Or a chicken...." But then of course differences became too much of a problem between them all, and she was terribly heart broken over him wanting to leave, yet her loyalty was with the school and the students. So here it is.





	1. The Truth

"Godric!" A voice hissed down the hallway. An old man with long grey hair turns slowly to face the approaching voice. "Selena." He smiles weakly as she stops in front of him, one hand on her hip and the other with a wand throwing light on his face. "What are you doing? Your the last Founder and you should be resting not galavanting about the castle like the children do!" Selena hissed at him. The old man couldn't help but smile. "Selena, my dear, I promised Rowena I would finish her work. I'm keeping that promise." Selena's hand dropped from her hip. "Godric, it wasn't your fault. Her death." He gave a sad, self deprecating laugh. "I vowed to protect everyone in this castle Selena and I shall until my last breath." Godric turned back to the wall opening overlooking the Great Lake raising his wand he did more incantations than Selena knew of. She sat against the wall watching him for a few minutes. "I remember, your vow, I remember." She whispered once Godric had stopped. "I remember the day you where born, that day, it changed everything. I think it's time Selena, time for me to tell you what happened. The truth his time because this school, when I'm gone, this school needs to survive and flourish. It is more then me, Helga, Salazar or even Rowena. It is about bringing magic together and sharing the knowledge. Together Selena, together and we will live peacefully beside the Muggles." Selena stood and grabbed Godric's arm. "Back in the hospital wing and you can tell me everything." Selena smiled sadly, Godric nodded. Once Godric was back in his warm bed, Selena settled in a chair beside him. "It started when Salazar and I found Ravenclaw Manor, all those years ago."

"Rowena Ravenclaw!" A man's voice echoed through her Lab, Helga Hufflepuff looked up from her perch across from Lady Ravenclaw, teacup still half way to her lips. Lady Ravenclaw spun to address the interloper. A young polished man with gowns of obvious wealth stood before her, cheeky smirk plastered on his face as he gave a well refined gesture of respect to the ladies. Lady Ravenclaw crossed her arms. "It's Lady Ravenclaw and who are you?" She snaps just as the door maid dashes in the door. "I'm sorry Lady Ravenclaw, he just barged in the door." Lady Ravenclaw raised her hand to stop the maids rambling. "Lady Ravenclaw, please meet Lord Salazar Slytherin." A handsome and rugged redheaded man introduced him from the door. "I'm Sir Godric Gryffindor." He gave a unpolished and overly dramatic gesture of respect to the ladies. "Get out." Lady Ravenclaw turned back to her lab bench, Helga still watching with her tea cup at her lips. "Please my lady, we need your help." Godric quickly pleaded. Rowena grabbed her bench huffed then turned on the men. Helga shuffled to one side so she could watch. Lady Ravenclaw marched right up to Sir Gryffindor pointing him in the chest. "The golden boy Gryffindor and Prince Slytherin, I know who you are. Teasing Muggles across the land, its idiots like you who are making the entire situation worse for the rest of us. Riffling up the Muggles giving them reason to hunt us down. Now I have serious experiments to do which I will not upset again just because we have to move so you can have somewhere to hide out." Helga looked between the three of them to see what was going to happen next. "The Muggles believe us north of here, we intentionally lead them away so we may seek guidance under your knowledge." Lord Slytherin replied, Lady Ravenclaw rubbed her temples as a headache started to form. "It is not a yes but what is it you want to know?" She answers. "We have a group that has followed us, all magical, all released from Muggle jails. We need to know how to protect them. Set up an all magically village so they can live in peace." Suddenly Lord Slytherin cut eyes to Helga. "There are children." Helga sucked in a deep breath. "Rowena, the children. We have to help." Lady Ravenclaw huffed again. "Fine, prepare us horses." She replied stomping over to her lab bench as her door maid ducked off to follow her orders. "I'm sorry what?" Sir Gryffindor questioned as Helga started writing lists of food to bring. "We will come and see what your up too, anything funny and it's over." Lady Ravenclaw spoke as she tidied her bench and covered her cauldron. "Would you not be more comfortable in a carriage Lady Ravenclaw?" Lord Slytherin asked confused. "I am not some delectable flower Prince Slytherin, or it is Lord now?" She challenged him. "It is Lord Slytherin now. I have shed my princely duties to serve the people properly." Helga and Godric watched the two stare each other out. "My lady-in-waiting Hufflepuff and I will ride, meet us at the gates." Lady Ravenclaw stormed out of the room. "Nice to meet you Lord Slytherin and Sir Gryffindor." Hella smiled as she dashed past the men. "Salazar, are you sure about this. That seemed too easy." Godric whispered. "Godric, have faith. We need Lady Ravenclaw's help and you know it." It wasn't long before Lady Ravenclaw led her horse and Helga out to the gate to meet with the men.


	2. The Birth

So who are you?" Godric trotted up to Helga an hour into their journey. "Lady Ravenclaw's Lady-in-waiting" Helga replied, her eyes not leaving the Lord Slytherin and Lady Ravenclaw deep in conversation in front of her. "I have met many ladies-in-waiting, yet I have not met one like you." Helga spun to stare at Sir Gryffindor. "What are you suggesting!" Helga growled. "Nothing untoward." Sir Gryffindor quickly added. "You seem more like sister's than Lady and servant." The two rode in silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, we have been questioned before. A nearby farmers crops wilted and he blamed us, it doesn't matter. I serve Rowena willingly, she is much more a friend than anyone has ever been to me. Here, eat." Helga handed a roll to Godric before interrupting the other two with food. "How much further?" Helga asked between bites. "Past this clearing, we have enchanted the area so Muggles do not stumble upon us." Lord Slytherin answered watching Helga chew on her bun. "What kind of enchantments?" Lady Ravenclaw interrupted. "A basic one I'm afraid, to cover our entire camp, it's like a Confundus charm. If you have heard of it before." Lady Ravenclaw looked confused "A Confundus Charm can only be placed on a person directly." Lord Slytherin shrugged, "Like I said it's similar, simple and only works on complete Muggles. That's why we need your help." Lord Slytherin stopped at the edge of the forest, a few minutes later a small boy emerged. "Salazar! Hurry, mamma is having the baby!" Suddenly Salazar turned green in shock as the boy headed back into the forest. "Come on!" Godric grabbed Salazar's reigns and ushered the group into the forest. It wasn't long before they came across a clearing within the forest completely covered in a camp. Before Helga and Rowena could take it all in the boy was back. "Salazar! Hurry, your going to miss it!" He squealed excitedly. Helga huffed as Salazar tried to breathe and Helga followed the boy to a tent. Inside a young woman with straight back hair and pale white skin was indeed trying to give birth. "Where are the midwives?" Helga asked as she tied her hair up. "We do not have any." The boy replied. "Go get my bag off my horse, I will also need hot water and clean cloth." The boy smiled and ran out the door. "I'm Helga Hufflepuff my dear, can I help you?"

An hour later and a baby screaming filled the clearing. "It's a baby girl!" Helga called out to the crowd collected around the tent door. "Mother and baby are perfect." She added. "What will you name her?" Helga asked. "Selena." Was the exhausted reply. It was another hour before the mother and baby where settled and Helga reappeared, the crowd had pretty much dispersed. "I have sent everyone to check the boarders, I cannot thank you enough." Salazar looked at Helga in awe. "I had hoped we would have found a better refuge before Diana had the baby but, thank you for been here." Helga smiled at him as he stood nervously. "That's ok. I have a talent I don't mind been useful." Helga pushed some hair out of her face. "Smart and modest." Salazar quipped. Helga giggled. "Rowena, um Lady Ravenclaw, is the smart one, she developed a potion to help birthing mothers after she had her first boy. I just carry it." Helga patted her bag that was wrapped around her side. "You can go in and see her now if you like, I know it's not traditional but it's important for the father to bond with the child." Helga gestured to the tent. "Diana is not my wife, that's not my baby. I saved Diana and her son Phineas after her husband and his father, Sirius Black, was killed by Muggles. He was trying to protect them. To be honest if it wasn't for the Black family wealth we would be in trouble." Helga looked back to the tent. "I'm sorry, I just assumed." Helga's cheeks reddened, then changed the subject. "I believe we should all get something to eat now and decide on our next plan of action." Godric ushered the ladies to the main table in which most of the group sat to eat, introducing as many people as possible to the ladies. Meanwhile Salazar sat watching Helga. After deep discussions it was decided that the group would come to Ravenclaw Manor. "I hate to cut this short but we must return to Ravenclaw Manor before nightfall to prepare for everyone's arrival." Rowena stood followed by Helga. Godric and Salazar offered to usher them home. The trip began in silence as each thought about the upcoming changes. 

"You do not have to do this." Godric slid up beside Rowena as they rode. Rowena smiled. "Yes I do Sir Gryffindor, I have ignored my own people for too long." Godric was quiet for a few minutes. "What about Lord Ravenclaw?" Rowena moved uncomfortably. "I have for filled his demands, he shall not bother us. In fact I have not seen him since I moved into the Ravenclaw Manor." Rowena didn't look at Godric. "He is Muggle then." Rowena nodded. "Helga said you have a son?" Rowena brushed some hair out of her face. "I have two, heirs for Lord Ravenclaw. It was part of his demands." Rowena didn't look at Godric as she spoke. "My son and daughters are with their mother, they escaped with Salazar's wife and children. We do not know if they are still alive but Salazar's wife is powerful and thought highly of my wife. I imagine they are safe, perhaps in France." Rowena looked at Godric. "Why do you not search for them?" Godric looked crestfallen. "We did not marry for love but they are safer without us. The bounty on our heads is for Salazar and I to bare alone." After a few minutes silence Helga broke it. "Lord Slytherin and Sir Gryffindor you must have many tales you can share with us." Helga smiled brightly at Salazar, who laughed and began.


	3. Lord Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter is the reason for the high rating, feel free to skip.  
> Also Mentula is Latin for Penis. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter is the reason for the high rating, feel free to skip.

Chapter three

The four reached Ravenclaw Manor laughing hysterically just as dusk had settled but Rowena stopped in her tracks. "Oh no." Helga quickly looked towards the Manor, more lights where on then normal, however it was the carriage been cleaned beside the house that worried them. "Rowena, go, quickly. I'll sort the horses and we will meet you at the dinner table." Rowena encouraged the horse quickly to the stables and raced inside. "What's wrong." Godric asked. "Lord Ravenclaw is here." Helga replied gravely. Rowena raced to her husbands study desperately making herself more presentable. "Lord Ravenclaw." She burst into his study. "Finally my wife." He huffed. "My apologies My Lord, I wasn't expecting you." Rowena looked at the floor trying to be the expected wife. "It doesn't matter, this would have been easier if you had run off anyway." He replied finishing his brandy. "I'm leaving England, selling all the land and returning to Albania. You can come or you can stay, I don't care but this Manor will be sold within the week." Rowena did look up at that. "My sons?" Lord Ravenclaw poured another brandy. "Already set sail, I shall leave in the morning. If you do not come I will tell my family you fell ill and died and if you come to me for mercy I will refuse any knowledge of you." Rowena stood tall. "I'm staying, your family never cared for me before." Lord Ravenclaw emptied his glass. "Good, now before I go you can prove your wifely duties one last time." Lord Ravenclaw grabbed Rowena's arm and grabbed at her dress with his other hand pushing her to the couch. Rowena struggled to get out of his grip and was slapped for her effort. "You are still my wife." Lord Ravenclaw breathed his alcohol laden breath in her face. "You will submit to me." He growled punching her in the face to concrete his words. Rowena lay silent until he was done and he threw her on the floor, smashing a lamp in his way. Footfalls hurried to the door. "Lady Ravenclaw, are you well?" Helga's voice shook through the door. "She is fine." Lord Ravenclaw drawled. "Your guests are waiting for you." Helga added. "May I see to our guests." Rowena asked carefully picking herself up off the floor. "Yes go." Lord Ravenclaw waved her away as he retook his place on the couch another brandy in hand. Rowena carefully opened the door allowing Helga to steady her as she walked out. "Come let's get you fixed up." Helga smoothed. Godric and Salazar watched as Helga took Rowena to her room. "That bastard." Godric stormed towards the room. "Godric, don't!" Salazar followed as Godric burst into the room. "You bastard!" Godric was astride Lord Ravenclaw before he could even stand, punching him in the face. Salazar ripped his wand out "Flippendo" suddenly Godric was flipped off Lord Ravenclaw and behind the couch. Salazar then turned to Lord Ravenclaw pointing his wand at his face. "Episkey." Suddenly the blood and broken nose disappeared. Godric jumped up from behind the couch. "Salazar, you saw what the bastard did." He growled fists clenched. "Yes, I did." Salazar still had his wand in Lord Ravenclaw's face.  
"Obliviate" Lord Ravenclaw passed out. Salazar put his wand away and picked up the brandy glass, sliding into his hand. "He will think he has fallen asleep due to alcohol. Godric, we need him to leave without any suspicion about us. Beating him would leave a lasting impression don't you think?" Salazar tried to sooth his agitated friend. "He is still a bastard." Godric spat as he stormed out of the room. Salazar stared at the horrid Muggle. Checking Godric had closed the door Salazar whispered "Legilimens" and read his mind. Once satisfied Salazar aimed his wand to Lord Ravenclaw's trousers "Redactum Mentula". Salazar smirked as Lord Ravenclaw whimpered in his sleep.

(Mentula is Latin for Penis)


End file.
